Behind Blue Eyes
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Kane pays a visit to Katie Vick on the anniversary of her death. One SHot/Song Fic based on the song "Behind Blue Eyes By Limp Bizkit". I know sucky summary.


_A/N: I was browsing through my playlists and had a really good idea to write with this song. Something I recalled from Kane: Journey Into The Darkness. I tried to think how Kane may feel when it came round to Katie Vick's anniversary. Please read, review and enjoy. Song: Behind Blue Eyes by The Who/Limp Bizkit. All credit to WWE, Glenn Jacobs and The Who/ Limp Bizkit.  
_

_

* * *

_

Kane ran his hand over the marble headstone and watched as droplets of water casted down onto it aswell as him. He crouched down and hung his head as his fingers ran over her name. The rain came down heavier but he didn't care, not now. It had been 7 years ago today. And he missed her the only woman to really get to him, gone. Because of what he did.

The cemetary was small his relatives took up most of it, always in darkness as if purposeful. But in the brighter part of the graveyard stood Katie Vick and her father. At peace with themselves. Every year Kane would pay his respects to The Vicks. The leather covered fist clenched up as did his eyes. He hated himself for what he did, what he would do.

It was cold but it did not come into contact with him. He was always cold. Cold blood..Cold heart. That's what he was a cold thing. That's all he could describe himself as, a thing. That's all he deserved to be called. He felt ashamed so ashamed. The last time he came to this place he brought Tori.  
All she could do was watch in fear as he confessed what truly happened to Katie Vick. He thought he found someone he could depend on but soon after he found out exactly who Tori really was. Guilt stung throughout him, he knew he was trying to replace Katie. He couldn't do it. The only woman he could depend on was buried 10 feet under.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  
_  
His hands unfastened the mask as he pulled it from his face. Kane rested it upon the grave as he tried to remember the times he shared with young Katie Vick.  
Over and over again he'd tell himself he didn't need her or anyone else. He was self reliant for his whole life. Katie Vick never existed.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

He blamed his brother. When he was in the ring he'd imagine Undertaker being a mirror. He'd look at him as if he was staring at himself. When he fought Taker he was fighting himself for every grief and pain he had caused himself. The Undertaker never existed. The Undertaker was and is Kane.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

Kane reached out to touch the headstone but pulled back in anger of himself. He couldn't face the fact he had killed his only friend, his first girlfriend, his only love. He wanted to be angry at Katie as if it was her fault all of this happened. But he couldn't do that to her. Instead of reaching out for her headstone once more he touched the scars on his face. He wanted to make himself pay for taking the life of the innocent girl.

He looked at the reflection of himself from the marble. Distorted and disgusting. That's what he was. What he believed. What he knew. Kane heard something, he spun round looking at a little boy stood a few feet away from him. Just staring.  
Not running. To Kane that was a suprise. No older than 6 the small boy tilted his head as if in fascination. Kane realised he was exposed to the child yet made no attempt to move. The mother went over to the boy and looked at what his eyes were fixated on. She hurried the child along and watched as she mouthed the word "Monster".

Kane swallowed, he was used to it but it did hurt. He turned around and took his mask fastening it back on. He took one last glance at Katie Vick before shoving his hands in his pockets. He went to walk but turned back around to face the gravestone once more.  
"I'm sorry" He croaked before stalking off.

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._


End file.
